1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to rebate processors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to systems which process or administer rebates in multiple geographic areas.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
Generally described, rebates can be an amount paid back to a consumer, such as a refund or return, after the consumer purchases a product. Rebates are commonly offered by manufacturers or retailers to provide incentives for consumers to boost product sales. In a conventional mail-in rebate, a buyer of a product usually mails in a receipt, barcode, and a coupon to redeem a rebate offer. Processing of the rebate can then be handled by a rebate clearinghouse which processes the rebate and sends a rebate check to the buyer. Typically, the rebate clearinghouse contracts with the manufacturer or retailer to administer the rebate. In addition, computer-aided rebate systems can also be used to facilitate the processing of rebates.
Unfortunately, these and other rebate processing technologies have many shortcomings. For example, typically rebates are limited to a single geographic area (e.g. United States), use a single language (e.g. English), provide coupons designating a single mail-in address, and provide a refund in a single currency (e.g. United States dollar). Accordingly, rebate offerings are often ineffective because consumers located in different geographic areas or countries are reluctant to purchase products with rebates.